


Scene II

by VirusZeref



Series: Poly Young Justice [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kon-El, Comment Fic, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, This has somewhat of a plot, Threesome, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Connor was blindfolded immediately as the zeta tube brought them to the club. He heard the others taking off, leaving him with Zatanna and Dick. Zatanna pressed herself behind the clone, stroking his cock through his pants. He immediately harden and let out a moan. Connor heard Dick chuckle before the man leaned forward whispering in his ear.“We are going to wreck baby boy. Today we are going to make you come till you can’t anymore, then we both all fuck you. I know you enjoy it when we both take you.”





	Scene II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostheart/gifts).



> Hey, my dudes!
> 
> So this fic is a comment fic for Frostheart. They commented a request for another scene fic and I was much too happy to write this. It is less of hardcore BDSM like the last one with some angst in it ^ ^
> 
> Enjoy my loves!

Connor flipped the channels of the tv, increasing getting bored. Most of the team was gone on a mission in Metropolis, helping Superman with something that Lex Luthor created. The clone winced at the thought of the man who gave his DNA to create him. He had wanted to go but...Superman refused, saying that it shouldn’t take very long to finish. Those words stung a bit, and Connor made have flipped the bird at the other Kryptonian before walking away. 

 

He tossed the remote onto another chair, content with just hearing the static of the TV. There wasn’t anything now that would distract him from the words Superman said to him. Connor visibly relaxed until there was a holographic video of Superman appearing in the corner of his eye. The clone attempted not to groan as he went over to it. 

 

“Yes?”

 

_ “Where are you?” _ Superman’s words were harsh and Connor tried not to flinch at them. Didn’t this man say that it was better for the team if he didn’t come along? Now, why was he trying to include him when he made the decision, not to earlier? The clone felt his temper rise as he glared at the other Kryptonian.

 

“Didn’t you say that you didn’t want me going? Why are you calling about it now?”

 

_ “I’m not calling about the mission. It’s already done. I’m calling about the fact that Lex Luthor was the one created you.” _

 

Connor mistakenly took a step back and Superman glared,  _ “So you knew about this, the entire time?” _

 

“...Yes, but-”

 

_ “So, you are in leagues with Luthor? Shocked, I am but not surprised.” _

 

“Will you **_listen for once your goddamn life_ ** ! Yes, I knew about it, but only after I fought Luthor myself. I’m sorry, that I was born. But I’m fucking here, I’m a fucking person, whether you want to believe it or not. Believe what  **_you_ ** want, I don’t care anymore.” Connor spat as he stomping away, his face red with anger. He just kept walking through the cave, he didn’t know where he was going, until he came across the training room. The clone stepped in looking around, seeing the specially built training dummies. There were built for him after he destroyed ten of them in one hour. 

 

Connor glared at it for a moment, before launching himself at it. Pounding at it with all his might, thinking that the damned thing was Superman. The world seemed to cease around him as he threw the training dummy around the training area, kicking and punching it. By the end of it, he was drenched in sweat, something that was rare to happen. The only time it happened was during scenes with the others. Connor cracked a smile at the thought of the others, before heading off to the showers. They were all planning to head to the BDSM club tonight for one of the events. He flustered at the thought of it. Zatanna and Dick have said that he was going to be theirs tonight. The very thought of it made his cock harden a bit as he stepped into the community shower butt-naked. 

 

“Baby boy.”

 

Someone pressed themselves on Connor’s back, their hand light grazing over his cock. The clone visibly shuddered and let out a small whine. 

 

“..Zatanna?”

 

The magician chuckled, “Yes, that’s me. The training room was a bit of a mess. What happening?” Her free hand worked its way to his chest, squeezing one of his pecs. 

 

“I..I went a few rounds with the practice dummy.” 

 

Zatanna’s head came to rest onto his shoulder, thankfully she was naked as well as the water running over her body. “We heard what happened with Superman. Well, we were there, thankfully Batman and Dinah were there to “talk” to Superman. It was a good thing too because we were all ready to tear Superman a new one. To think that he would be able to assume-”

 

“Zee...can’t we talk about it?” Connor interrupted her, his voice was meek and quiet. She frowned but nodded her head turning him to face her. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

 

“Hey, no matter what he says, we all love you, Connor.” 

 

“...I love you too.”

 

If she noticed the hesitation in his voice, Zatanna didn’t comment on it. She simply sat him down on one of the stools and started washing his hair. One of her favourite pastimes. The clone let her, then a thought came to him.

 

“Where are the others.”

 

“Wrapping things up in Metropolis, I assume. Artemis wanted to grab a few things from one of the stores there.” She turned the water off and dry off his hair. Connor grabbed her arm and pulled her close, kissing her. Zatanna hummed before dominating the kiss, biting his bottom lip making the clone gasp. She pulled away, smirking.

 

“Not now, we have plenty of time to touch you during the scene at the club, okay darling?”

 

Connor whimpered with need but nodded, “Yes, Ma’am.” He knows the rule, don’t call Zee Mistress until a scene starts. His cock was still rock hard though, and just to tease him, Zatanna lightly touched it, trailing her finger to the tip. The clone jumped and whined again, his eyes pleading with her. 

 

“Not yet, baby boy. Go and get dressed, we leave in an hour.” She walked away with a towel on her shoulders, swaying her hips. Connor took a few breaths to calm himself down and let his cock soften a bit before heading to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Granted the others have no problem with one of them own walking around naked. But the clone still felt a bit embarrassed. With his door closed, Connor dropped the towel at his door. There were articles of clothing lying on his bed. He took a look at them and blushed. There was the usual collar he always wore lying there, but the clothing was different. Normally for these outings, he dressed in a skin-tight all black outfit, with the shirt always being a crop top or a tank top. However today, it was a white dress shirt, with a black suit, pants and black high heels to go with it. 

 

Connor questioned the heels, though. He never had a problem wearing heels but he was already taller than the rest of the team. Regardless, he still put it on, and then took a look at himself in the mirror. The suit clung to his body showing off his ass, and his form. Connor smiled at that, feeling a little vain, more than usual. He put on his collar and the heels, sneaking one last peek in the mirror, before walking out. 

 

There was chatter in the living room as he walked in, the heels clanking against the concrete, announcing his entrance. Dick, Wally, and Kaldur were dressed in similar suits, but with their respective colors. The former Boy Wonder turned from their conversation to smile at him. 

 

“You look sexy, baby boy.”

 

Connor stood there awkwardly, his face flushed at the compliment. He walked over into Dick’s arms, and let himself be pulled into the other’s lap. Wally grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, what’s with the suits?” Wally only blinked at him, and the clone felt like he should have known something...

 

But what?

 

“Connor, darling. Did you forget your own birthday?” 

 

He checked the date on the digital clock nearby. July 4, Independence Day for the United States of America. Also the day, he was freed from CADMUS’ hold. He actually did forget about that...oops.

 

“Oh.”

 

Kaldur chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Happy Birthday, Connor.” Wally nodded and held the clone’s hand,

 

“Yeah, you’re like what? 5 years old now?”

 

Dick laughed and trailed kisses down Connor’s exposed neck, “I believe so, I don’t have the energy, to check. If I do, Superman might try to call again.” Connor tense that the mention of the other Kryptonian…

 

“Shit...Connor I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

There was silence before the girls filed into the living room. “You look like you ate something bad,” Artemis commented, sipping a glass of water. Or it could be vodka, Connor could never tell. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Connor,” M’gann said quietly. Artemis grinned, “Yeah, we can give you, your presents afterward. Right now, I have a certain green alien to wreck to pieces.” M’Gann flushed at that statement but she didn’t argue. Kaldur had his arm draped around Wally, nodding in agreement. 

 

“Like I said, we both will have Connor tonight,” Zatanna said, putting something into her purse. She looked around the room, “Alright, are we all ready to go?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

_______________

 

Connor was blindfolded immediately as the zeta tube brought them to the club. He heard the others taking off, leaving him with Zatanna and Dick. Zatanna pressed herself behind the clone, stroking his cock through his pants. He immediately harden and let out a moan. Connor heard Dick chuckle before the man leaned forward whispering in his ear. 

 

“We are going to wreck baby boy. Today we are going to make you come till you can’t anymore, then we both all fuck you. I know you enjoy it when we both take you.”

 

The sudden Dom voice Dick spoke out of made Kon groan as he was lead into the club. The loud music was booming his ears, but all he could focus on was the touches that were ministered to him by Zatanna and Dick. There were brief touches from the others, and gentle whispering in his ear as he was lead through the club. Eventually, he heard a door close, and the blindfold was finally removed and he was pushed onto the bed in the middle of the room. Connor squinted in the room, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting from the candles surrounding them. The room was fairly big, like a decently sized bedroom with dark red curtains draped over the windows looking in on him. The clone shuddered under the touch of the silk sheets, he was already naked by Zee’s magic and he didn’t even notice it. 

 

“Kon-El~”

 

Zatanna walked towards him slowly, a riding crop in her hands as she smiled at him coyly. He gulped slightly, the submissive fog he always goes under consuming him.

 

“Yes, Mistress?”

 

“You know the rules. Green is okay. Yellow is “wait a moment”. Red or the safe word, we will stop completely.”

 

Kon nodded, his body automatically moving in the kneeling position, “Yes, Mistress.” He felt Dick’s hands running down his sides and he purred with delight. 

 

“Good answer. And I adore the fact you went into your default position without being asked. Good boy. However…” her voice trailed off as she set the riding crop neatly on the table next to her. Kon strained his head to see an array of toys and other things on the table, some being more extreme than others. He let out a small whine at the sight of his favorites, mostly the heavy metal chains. Dick snickered, his tongue trailing a slick line down the side of his neck. 

 

“Oh? I see you have found some of your favorites, Kon.” Zatanna purred sitting in front of him, unbuttoning his suit. “So, what do you say when you want something?”

 

“Yes, Kon. Though keep in mind we have every right to refuse you,” Dick said, his fingers trailing across the clone’s chest, flicking his nipples as he went. Kon struggled to keep his composure as pleasure racked through him. 

 

Zatanna chuckled, “Oh, Dick. When do we ever refuse him?”

 

“You have a good point.”

 

Still, he gained managed to speak as he was asked to, “Please...Master, Mistress…”

 

“Please what Kon-El? You can do it, you are our good boy.”

 

Kon swallowed, “Please..the chains. Can...can I have them..please?” 

 

Dick gracefully moved to the side as Zatanna’s expression turned into something predatory, “Oh, yes. You can have them, love.” She looked back at the door, which she magically locked for private purposes. The windows were still covered by the dark curtains. It was safe to use her magic here, though she could always make it so that no one figures out it was her. But, hey, it’s better to be safe. 

 

Suddenly, Kon was slammed into the softness of the bed as Zatanna crawled on top of him. Dick appeared next to her, holding the chains in his hands with a smirk on his face. Kon let out a loud whine, squirming on the bed. Zatanna chuckled and stroked the clone’s sides as Dick settled onto the bed, wrapping the chains around his wrists. The former Boy Wonder pulled back letting Kon test the strength of the metal. Granted though, Kon is pretty much able to break any type of chain he was bound too. However, that was the part of the challenge and the thrill of it. 

 

“Color?”

 

“Green, Master...please...will you touch me?”

 

Dick purred, giving Zatanna a moment to move around to the side. She gestured for them to continue, her hand on her hip. Dick crawled in between Kon’s legs and settled there, looking at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. Kon squirmed in place, the chains rattling as he did. Then finally, Dick grabbed Kon by his hair and kissed him roughly, not leaving the clone time to prepare himself as he bit down on his bottom lip. Kon gasped opening up his mouth letting Dick’s tongue in. There was a bit of tongue on tongue action as Zatanna got up and tossed Dick some lube.

 

“How many fingers love?”

 

Kon shuddered, licking his lips, “I..I don’t know...four?”

 

Zatanna smirked, “How about both how four of Dick’s fingers and four of my own?” Kon looked at her and nodded frantically. He had been fisted before, been double penetrated, triple if you count his mouth, stuffed full of toys. But this….it seemed hotter than anything he has ever done. Two of his favourite people penetrating him with while just lays there and take it. Kon moaned, moving to spread his legs wider. Dick opened the bottle with a ‘pop’ and drizzled some of the liquid on his fingers. He passed the bottle to Zatanna before making himself comfortable again in between the clone’s legs. There was silence and no one moved, then Dick finally, finally slowly pushed in a finger, making Connor squirm.

 

“Oh? I barely have my finger in you and you are already squirming. We do spoil you too much.” 

 

Zatanna snorted, “Yes, we do. It’s because we love him so much. How could we not spoil one of our lovers? Kon is precious and such a good boy too.”

 

Kon whined at the praise and the finger probing around inside of him. Dick trailed kisses down his chest before adding another finger in. Connor let out a pleasured sighed, his mouth searching for Zatanna’s mouth as Dick moved both his fingers inside him. The magician tutted and move behind Connor, pushing his chained up arms over in a weird position.

 

“You alright darling?”

 

Kon shifting until he was comfortable, before nodding, “Yes Mistress.”

 

Zatanna purred placing a kiss to his temple, “Good boy. Dick my sweet, stop moving your fingers for a moment. I’m going in.” Her fingers were already lubed up as she not so gently pushed it. Kon bit his lip and arched his back, shuddering. Dick not so gently slapped the clone’s ass. 

 

“Behave love. Try not to hurt Zatanna.”

 

Kon nodded, whining, “Sorry...M...Master.”

 

Zatanna hummed and stroked his hair adding a second finger, “It’s alright baby boy.” There was silence as the two Doms kept adding more fingers, the only noises being made in the room was Kon’s whimpers, moans, and pants. His face and cock were flushed a deep cock, a band was on it to keep him from coming too soon. Kon let out a loud groan as Zatanna or Dick’s fingers pressed against his prostate.  

 

Zatanna shuddered as Connor shifted, grinding himself onto her crotch, “You’re doing so well, Kon. You’re a good boy aren’t you?”

 

“Yes...more…”

 

Dick chuckled, “Don’t worry, we have all night.”

 

Zatanna pressed against his prostate and rubbed it as she removed the cock ring. Kon arched his back and let out a loud cry of their names as he came. Dick watched with adoration as his Sub came. Kon let out a small whine and slid boneless in Zatanna’s arms. The two pull out their fingers, Zatanna wiping hers clean as Dick removed the chains. 

 

“Happy Birthday Connor.”

 

“We all love you.”

 

As Kon let the fog disappear from his mind, he felt the love (and lust) of the others flood his mind. The clone felt warmth in his insides as he moved to snuggle two of his most favorite people. 

 

Dick pressed a kiss to his lips, “Color darling.”

 

Connor laughed a little, “Green. So fucking green. I love you guys too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and a Kudos
> 
> Also if you want to request another one of these fics, you are welcome to do so!


End file.
